vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vermont
The flag of the state of Vermont consists of the state's coat of arms and motto. The Vermont General Assembly adopted the current flag on June 1, 1923. Multiple versions of the flag have been included throughout history. Originally, the flag was the same as the flag of the Green Mountain Boys. It was then changed to look similar to the flag of the United States, consisting of red and white stripes, and a blue canton. It was changed to be dissimilar to avoid confusion.[1] Proposals have been brought up to revert the flag back to the Green Mountain Boys' flag, but none have succeeded.[2] The flag consists of the state's coat of arms and motto on a field of azure. While the pine needle supporters of the coat of arms are represented throughout New England, the pine tree in the middle of the coat of arms represents the Vermont forests.[3] The cow and three sheaves of wheat represent the dairy and agriculture industries.[4] The deer head on top represents Vermont's wildlife.[3] The Green Mountains are in the background as well. The motto, "Freedom and Unity", is also used. The motto balances two different ideals, the freedom of the individual citizen, and the welfare of the common good. In 2001, the North American Vexillological Association surveyed its members on the designs of the flags of all 72 flags of the U.S. states, U.S. territories and Canadian provinces. Vermont's ranked 61st out of the 72.[8] Historical Flags Flag_of_Vermont_Republic.svg|The Green Mountain Boys Flag, militia flag of the Vermont Republic VT_flag_1804-05-01.svg|Flag of Vermont, May 1, 1804 – Oct. 19, 1837 VT_flag_1837-10-20.svg|Flag of Vermont, Oct. 20, 1837 – May 31, 1923 Proposals for a New Flag of Vermont Shown below are various designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Vermont. Proposed Flag of VT Greg Stone 1.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 1" Proposed Flag of VT Greg Stone 2.png|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 2" Proposed Flag of VT Greg Stone3.png|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 3" VT Greg Stone 2.png|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 4" Proposed Flag of VT Greg Stone5.png|VT Proposed Flag "Greg Stone 5" NewVTFlagv1.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 6" NewVTFlagv2.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 7" NewVTFlagv3.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 8" NewVTFlagv4.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 9" NewVTFlagv5.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 10" NewVTFlagv6.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 11" NewVTFlagv7.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 12" Proposed Flag of VT shadowmask.png|VT Flag Proposal "shadowmask" Proposed Flag of VT Smertios.png|VT Flag Proposal "Smertios" Proposed Flag of VT thefrek.png|VT Flag Proposal "thefrek" Proposed Flag of VT Steve Lovelace.png|VT Flag Proposal "Steve Lovelace" Proposed Flag of VT VoronX 1.png|VT Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" Proposed Flag of VT VoronX 2.png|VT Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" Proposed Flag of VT VoronX 3.png|VT Flag Proposal "VoronX 3" Vermont Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|VT Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" Vermont Flag Proposal MRRoberts.png|VT Flag Proposal "MRRoberts" VT Flag Proposal Marmocet 3.svg|VT Flag Proposal "Marmocet 1" VT Flag Proposal Marmocet 9.svg|VT Flag Proposal "Marmocet 2" VT Flag Proposal Marmocet 10.svg|VT Flag Proposal "Marmocet 3" vermont_by_federalrepublic-d4g9f0k.png|VT Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic" VT Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|VT Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" Proposed Flag of VT The Professor.png|VT Flag Proposal "The Professor" VT Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" VT Flag Proposal Howard J Wilk.png|VT Flag Proposal "Howard J Wilk" VT Flag Proposal DeathPwnie.png|VT Flag Proposal "DeathPwnie" VT Proposed Flag Unknown.jpg|VT Proposed Flag - Unknown Designer VT Flag Proposal Greg Stone 13.png|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 13" VT Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni.png|VT Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni" VT Flag Proposal FRC.png|VT Flag Proposal "Flag Research Center" VT Flag Proposal Dave Martinucci.png|VT Flag Proposal "Dave Martinucci" VT Flag Proposal Sammy.png|VT Flag Proposal "Sammy" VT Flag Proposal VT45.png|VT Flag Proposal "VT45" p-vt.png|VT Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" VT Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|VT Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Vermont 2.png|VT Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Vermont State Flag Proposal No 1 Green Mountain Boys concept Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 12 AUG 2014 at 1356hrs cst.jpg|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 1 Green Mountain Boys Concept With 13 Star Medallion Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 12 AUG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No 2 Green Mountain Boys concept with 14 Star Medallion Canton Designed By Stephen R Barlow 81214.jpg|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 12 AUG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1014hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1016hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1019hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1024hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No 7 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1035hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No 8 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1049hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 8 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 9 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1111hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 9 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 10 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1115hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 10 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 11 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1130hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 11 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No 12 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 20 AuG 2014 at 1527hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 12 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow Vermont State Flag Proposal No 13 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 20 AuG 2014 at 1529hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 13 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 20 Aug 2014 Category:USA states Category:Vexillology/Vexillography